big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros: Your Main
Smash Ultimate is out. I'm probably getting for Christmas, so ima just sitting here.....waiting. So, I noticed that a lot of you want the game from the Christmas lists. So.........On top of possibly being friends on our Switches....Let's talk about our mains in Smash 4. In case you don't know, a main is a character in which you almost always play. So, If you play as Luigi and use him almost every time you fight, you’re a Luigi main. Sooooooooo.......do a thing? Nate Clone - Bowser Jr. Not only is Sunshine the 2nd best Mario game, he also is a decent character. This character is more combo-based then attack-based. And hitting from the bottom and sides doesn't do much, due to the high defense of the Clown Car. His A-Side Smash attack is just so effective. And I hear Junior's getting buffed in Ultimate. Aso if you get a KO with Junior, it is DEMANDED that you do his tongue attack. So yeah, Junior is good for combo fighters (me). dom cos - Kirby I haven actually played any Kirby games, but kirby has been one of my faorite characters to play. His special attacks are good and he can jump multiple times. I also love building power with his hammer. He´s such a fun character to use. I got Ultimate when it came out, and Kirby didn´t disapoint. Maining Kirby also means you might get advantages from Daddy Sakurai. Like Spirits. BiggerNate91 - Mii Gunner My mains have changed a lot over time. First it was Mega Man, then it was Wario, then it was Ludwig (Bowser Jr.), and finally, my current main, the Gunner Mii Fighter. I just decided to create a Mii Fighter one day, and I've been using him ever since. I have long since mastered Mii Gunner's Smash Attacks and Special Moves. Mii Gunner has won me countless battles. Also, you know how Big in Joe Moraliste wore high-tech armor? Its design is based off what my Mii Gunner wears. Kittehz4life - Lucina and Zelda So far I've only gotten to play with a few people other than Narwhal, but I've played Lucina in almost every game I've played so far, and she's definitely my main for this game. I still play Zelda a lot, since she was my main in Brawl and Smash 4, but I love Fire Emblem and Lucina has always been a favorite character of mine. LordNour - Mr. Game and Watch Number 9. Period. MateRight - Kirby/Inkling ever since I first played on the 3DS I have gotten very used to kirby, also since I play Splatoon 2,I Very Quickly got used to inkling and have almost mastered it Flipnote19 - Pichu Ever since Melee, I always thought Pichu was just misunderstood. So...I decided to main him. What I got was a high GSP, with multiple wins. Pichu is a POWERHOUSE once you learn how to play him. Even if he attacks himself, it makes him slightly more powerful. MintCrepe - Toon Link Toon Link. I’ve managed to stick with him through Brawl and learned a lot of new things with him. He is my main and he hopefully will always be. Why? I should probably go more in-depth. I like the idea of items like bombs for things like Z-Drops. He has a great edge guarding game IMO, F-Air is fantastic, and my favorite attack, if you play against me, prepare to see a lot of these. Boomerang is great for combos, arrows for zoning, and grounded Up-Special has pretty good frame data. It comes out frame 3 or 5, so pretty great. (and it does like, 15% for some reason and has kill power) Nair is phenomenal for landing safely, edge guarding, and combos. Up-Air is good for landing as well, but only for when you’re looking for precent. It can be used for juggling too. His combo game is pretty good, although simple. Another thing, Up-Tilt. It has great combo potential and can lead into some easy precent, definitely my second favorite attack. I also love using Z-Air, which is my arial grab, the grapple hook. I use it to recover a lot, and I figured I can use it as a tech situation, if they miss I can jab lock, then either F-Smash or Up-Special. One last thing, back air. This is amazing. At ledge, it can combo into itself MULTIPLE TIMES, then into up special and KILL. This works at like... 25%? But it can be DI’d and I think there’s a windows to air dodge but yea, it’s great. As well as Tink, I find R.O.B and Villager enjoyable to play though. CrossDoggo - Hero, King K Rool, Ness, and Sonic, and My Main Main is... GANONDORF BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Hero, If you get the hang of him, he’s OP. King K Rool is just a fun character to play with. Ness, I have a good combo with, PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE, And than Ness’ baseball bat. And Sonic, I’m just REALLY good with him. I AM OP WITH GANONDORF HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I recently became attached to Ridley. He’s just a fun character to use and he gets your heart pumping :) TheAmazingCrafter - Pikachu and Daisy Two of the best characters in the game by far. Pikachu has a lot of combo attacks that do really good damage, (and he doesn't take damage unlike Pichu). And Daisy, one of the strongest characters with a much more memorable personality than Peach. She can use her radishes to stop enemies and combo them, and has a great counter. Moothu - Sans Mii Gunner He is great, he has this fireball attack, where he throws one on the ground, and his final smash attack looks amazingly like gaster blasters. I haven't played it for much, though, so I really haven't found a main I really.like. ComicComet - Dark Pit and Mario and Little Mac and Kirby (sorta) Piranha Plant Dark Pit: What can I say? The Side-B is overpowered. His neutral attacks are great. His aerials are amazing. The recovery is god. The Final Smash is alright. Just an amazing character overall. Mario: I love Mario. One of my best and most favorite characters to use. Little Mac: I LIKE MYSELF A CHALLENGE. Kirby: Pretty good. Just not fast enough for other characters, but is fun to use. Piranha Plant: down special. What about it? spacepuppy: pickachu and Kirby also I’m not on that type of super smash bros Category:Community Survey